Alleyways
by Kariboo10
Summary: When Kurts life takes a turn for the worse,can he at least help someone in life ? Even if his life is a mess ? Even if he has nobody ? Yes, Yes he can, because his life is going down the drain and he wants to help someone before its too late for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know this might be a bit rubbish but me and my friend found inspiration to make a story like this, so I am hoping you like it :)  
Happy Reading!**

* * *

****  
It was a dark and chilly night, too cold to be outside. But Kurt Hummel had to be outside, he couldn't be in that dreadful place any longer. He just couldn't see his father like that, not moving but thankfully breathing.

Sure, Finn and Carole were there, he was thankful for his step-brother and step-mum. But he needed a friend (not family), and those he didn't have.  
He wished he had a life where he was loved by another, being applauded on the Broadway stage, baring his soul for an audience, but he had no one there to support him. He couldn't imagine his life without Burt, he was the best friend Kurt had ever had, and he helped his through the hard times. He didn't want his dad to die, not now when he was starting to find himself. He had built up shields because of the bullying he went through in high school. He learnt not to trust anyone, yet when Finn and Carole entered the family he had to trust them. But he couldn't lose his Dad, the only blood relative left.

**And, that is why Kurt started walking and didn't stop.**

* * *

He turned his phone onto silent (he wasn't stupid, anything could happen) and put it into his jacket pocket. He kept walking past various shops and bars, he needed a drink but he had to be sober… in case.

He walked until he couldn't, then he realised where he was, the bad end of town, where his father told him not to go at night, he may have been a grown man but he still listened to his dad.  
He started walking back, it was late out and he could barely see where he was going, he saw a figure and immediately tensed up.

**Shit** he was going to die and no one knew where he was and he was in so much trouble.

But the figure didn't move and something made Kurt gingerly make his way over. Under the streetlight he could see the man better. He was breathing(Thank God) but shivering All he was sitting on was cardboard. He had the most beautiful face, well, from what Kurt could make out from what he could see of side of his face was down on the ground and his eyes were open, but he was looking anywhere but Kurt so Kurt couldn't see his eyes that well.

He was wearing a pair of jeans, dirty, dusty and ripped from being overused. He was wearing a really thin t-shirt. His hair was long and really really curly. It was out of control, but for all Kurt knew this guy could be alone in the world and didn't care about mediocre things like hair or fashion.

So Kurt knelt down to get to the strangers level and gave him a wad of cash, Kurt was going through a bad time, if he could help someone, he could feel a little better.  
When the stranger didn't even acknowledge Kurt being there, Kurt walked away back to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital the nurses asked Kurt if he was staying overnight, when he said yes, they prepared a extra bed for Kurt. As Kurt fell asleep, he felt a tiny bit better from helping someone today, even if it was in the littlest way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt got awoken by a series of bleeps and the sound of people rushing in the room. He woke startled and then remembered where he was and nurses were gathered around his father checking him. One particular nurse came over, a petite young girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She had a serious look on her face.

She came over and Kurt didn't want to hear it but he had to.

" Kurt I'm sorry but there was a complication in the last surgery the doctors performed, therefore we will be taking your dad in now, we just need your permission."

" Please,anything to save him, he's all I have."

" Okay,we are going to need you to wait in the relatives room."

But Kurt felt the world closing in on him, what if he post his father, his breathing stalled and tears started falling down his face, he felt so awkward being there not being able to do anything.

"I need some air."

Kurt decided to walk again, he didn't want anyone to see him crying, he wanted to be seen as brave even in the toughest of times, and even if he did cry, who would be there to comfort him. He was all alone.

He started walking away from the hospital, looking for something to distract him. He found himself in the little dead end part of the town, no one was there, so he started crying, screaming for someone to save his father, the only thing in the world he had.

Suddenly he heard a car pull up, even through all his upset he knew he had to hide. He saw a dark alleyway with no light down it. So he hid in there and continued crying, rocking himself on the floor. He knew his clothes would be dirty but other things were far mor important now.

He stayed like that for ages and then something screamed inside of him to pull himself together.

Suddenly he heard a faint splutter and whimper and the caring side of Kurt took over. That person or thing whatever coughed could of been there for ages and they had thier chance to attack Kurt but they didn't.

Kurt took a few steps to look at the figure lying on the floor, it was the man that Kurt gave money to only 24 hours ago.

He went right up to the figure only to find bloody clothes and even more rips in his trousers. He was in a deep sleep but he seemed to be having a bad dream. Kurt gently shook him to awake him, he needed to know if he was okay.

"Hey, are you okay ?"

The man looked up, fear evident in his eyes, and he scrunched up into a ball against the wall.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you, I care."

The man didn't say anything but a low growl from his stomach came instead.

"Your hungry ?"

The man shook his head but didn't look at Kurt.

" I know this may seem a bit forward but do you want to come with me and we can go and get something to eat ?"

The man froze and looked up, looking straight into Kurts eyes.

"Why?" The mans voice was rough but Kurt was sure that was down to the lack of drink that he had over how long he had been here.

"Because I care and I want to help, I've seen you before and I was worried then. I'm not going to hurt you."

The man got up but immediately swayed on his feet. Kurt rushed and put his arms around- oh he didn't know the mans name- Kurt kept his arms there for a very long time. Blaine moved into Kurts arms but immediately tensed up. Kurt felt the guy deeply breathing, Kurt turned him around immediately. The guy was crying and his skin was moist now, Kurt wondered why this man was crying. So he asked and the man replied.

" This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, I'll never be able to pay you back."

"How about I'm nice and you don't have to ?"

" You don't have to tell me but what's your name ?"

" Um ... My name is B-B-Blaine. W-W-What's yours ?"

"My name is Kurt." He said with a grin. " So shall we go ?"

Blaine looked up and Kurt saw a doubtful but beautiful man. Blaines eyes were a beautiful golden brown with tiny flecks of green ,Kurt felt if he looked at them too long he would get lost in them forever.

" Um- I can't leave my stuff, this is all I have, this is my home."

Kurt looked around at the stuff on the floor, a bit of cardboard, a blanket and a small backpack, full of godknows what.

" Well you can bring the stuff with you, and come back if you want."

" Where else would I go ? I have no where and no one wants me."

" Hey I know we just met but you have ME?"

The man looked up with defeat but a tiny grin went to his face. "Lead on."

And with that they headed off to go and get something to eat and Kurt could feel a friendship forming already. He wanted to help Blaine through this part of his life. He could see a happier Blaine, and he could see himself there with him.

Suddenly everything seemed a little bit bright again


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the extra long wait, life got in the way, a lot went on with family.I cant apologise enough :(

* * *

He and Blaine, handsome stranger Blaine ended up at the café round the next block sat in the back corner in a little booth. Blaine's tears had dried now, he was beautiful when he cried but for some reason unknown, Kurt felt hurt and upset when Blaine was crying. It was ridiculous, Kurt had only just met the guy, oh well, Kurt was falling fast, and he didn't even care.  
Kurt ordered a ham and cheese croissant- he didn't care, it was food, he needed it and a cup of hot milk. Blaine raised his eyebrow at this only for that to be returned with a 'hey it's nice'. Blaine just sat there, refusing to order, he still felt like he was taking when he shouldn't, he knew Kurt was offering but he didn't want to take from someone he would never see again most likely. Kurt ordered for him, Blaine completely missing what was ordered because he was so in shock.

It turned out that Kurt ordered him exactly the same but a ham and cheese sandwich, with fries on the side. Blaine hadn't eaten a full meal in ages, his eyes misting up over this strangers generosity. That's when they started talking properly, Blaine learning Kurt loved Vogue and Scarves, and Kurt learning Blaine loved playing his guitar (the one that had been broken by strangers-Kurt learned) and American football. (Way to break the stereotype!)  
Kurt didn't ask about the blood on Blaine's clothes and Blaine was grateful for that, he didn't want to relive that. Then Kurt realized he had to get back to the hospital but he didn't want to leave Blaine, he had grown attached in such a short time, it was amazing but scary.  
"Hey, come with me? To the hospital? Please?" Kurt asked Blaine whilst holding his hand.  
Blaine wasn't sure he should be he did anyway, I mean its not everyday a beautiful man came up to you and offered you dinner.  
They left a tip at the table, left the building holding hands with Blaine's backpack slung over Kurt's shoulder.

That's how they entered the hospital too, it was Ohio but no one batted an eyelid. Kurt was shaking so Blaine just held tighter, trying to show his comfort without saying anything. They stayed like that until they got to Burt's room, Blaine letting go, so Kurt could go in but Kurt just stopped still half staring at the door and Blaine. Kurt didn't say anything but his eyes were pleading, Blaine felt his hand being taken yet again, being pulled close to Kurt and into the room.

A man was in the room, bald and wired up, a tall boy was stood against the wall his hand resting on a woman's shoulder. This woman was bent over the bed, clutching the sleeping mans hand. She looked up at the noise from the door with surprise at the stranger. The tall boy actually scared Blaine but at that moment in time just looked really confused. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and rushed to the bed asking what he missed. Carole (Blaine thought her name was, from Kurt's description) explained that his body was starting to wake up. Kurt then introduced Blaine as his friend. Blaine smiled at Kurt and shook hands with Finn and gave Carole a kiss on the cheek. They didn't ask about the state of his clothes or the overall state of him and Blaine felt at peace because of that. Kurt held Blaine's hand as soon as Blaine had done that, Blaine felt his cheeks flush, no one had been near him in months and this was the first contact he had with anyone in months, It just helped Kurt was so attractive.

Kurt went to walk towards the sofa dragging Blaine down with him. Blaine sat next to him, Kurt putting his arm around Blaine and resting his head on his shoulders. Blaine pulled away because hello? He had bloodstained clothes and hadn't showered in a week, even though he used his deodorant everyday, his hair was a mess, a long curly mop of hair. Kurt pulled Blaine back because he didn't care; Blaine was a friend to Kurt already. The last things both of them remembered were the hospital lights and the feeling of the other man.


End file.
